


Asal Bersamamu

by fadiaanaufal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Summer, birthday fic, ooc maybe?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadiaanaufal/pseuds/fadiaanaufal
Summary: Musim panas tahun ini mengajarkan Lovino bahwa semangka bisa selevel dengan tomat, asal bersama Erika.





	Asal Bersamamu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystallizedcherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/gifts).



> Hetalia: Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz.  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan bersifat materi dari cerita ini.

Erika memperhatikan Lovino dari balik pintu belakang rumah. Ia ingin menawarkan beberapa potong semangka dingin pada pemuda yang sudah dua minggu bekerja di kebun tomat milik keluarganya. Namun, sepertinya pemuda itu belum bisa diganggu. Erika memutuskan untuk menunggu, barangkali sebentar lagi Lovino berhenti sejenak. Apalagi terik matahari sudah menunjukkan bahwa sekarang memasuki tengah hari.

Lovino bukan orang yang biasa bekerja di kebun tomat milik keluarganya–Antonio. Pada pertengahan musim semi kemarin, istri Antonio melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Antonio ingin setidaknya dalam dua-tiga bulan bisa cuti sampai masa panen pada musim gugur nanti. Lalu, datanglah Lovino-sepupu Antonio-yang datang untuk menggantikan dan bekerja pada masa tanam yang cukup panas ini.

Selagi Erika sibuk melamun dalam pikirannya, ia tak sadar bahwa Lovino sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah dipan. Ia segera membuka pintu dan menghampiri pemuda itu dengan nampan berisi semangka.

“Lovino,” sapa Erika sambil ikut duduk dan meletakkan nampan di antara mereka berdua.

Lovino tersenyum sambil mengelap peluh pada wajahnya dengan handuk kecil. “Untukku?”

Anggukan Erika menjadi lampu hijau untuk tangan Lovino mengambil satu potong semangka.

“Seandainya sudah musim panen, akan lebih menyegarkan kalau kita bisa makan tomat segar yang kita petik sendiri. Benar, ‘kan?”

“Hm, apa maksudnya kau tidak suka dengan semangka?” Erika mengerutkan dahinya sedikit.

“Eh?” Lovino menoleh pada Erika yang tertunduk. “B-bukan begitu.”

Kini Erika yang menoleh padanya dengan raut wajah mengandung seribu tanya.

“Maksudku-“ Lovino menengadah menghindari tatapan tanya Erika. “-akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita bisa makan tomat bersama juga.”

Tiba-tiba tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir gadis di sebelahnya. “Kau lucu sekali.” Erika tersenyum lembut. “Tentu saja.”

Namun, Lovino membalas dengan senyum sedih walapun wajahnya masih memerah.  “Sialnya nanti Antonio yang akan bekerja lagi dan menikmati hasil panen.”

“Kau bisa ke sini musim gugur nanti.”

“A-ap-“ Kini wajah Lovino kembali-semakin-memerah.

“Aku yakin kakak tidak keberatan kau kembali ke sini, membantu Antonio atau sekadar berkunjung. Apalagi kau yang menanam dan merawat kebun kami tahun ini.”

Lovino memandang Erika tidak percaya. “Tidak apa-apa?”

Erika mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut–dan manis sekali. Lovino tidak kuasa untuk tidak membalas dengan senyum yang sama.

Musim panas tahun ini merupakan musim panas terbaiknya.

**Author's Note:**

> SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NIS <3  
> Maafkan aku cuma bisa ngasih ini, udah pendek mungkin ooc juga x"D  
> Sehat selalu ya nis, semoga semakin berkah umurnya uwu


End file.
